1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly to a communication device and a dual-wideband small-size antenna element therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid development of wireless communication technologies, people not only use mobile communication devices for talk, but also require them to provide more functions. The available space in a mobile communication device for the embedded antennas becomes very limited because a variety of modules and components should be disposed therein to support more functions. Accordingly, it is a critical challenge for antenna designers to design a small-size, dual-wideband antenna in a mobile communication device for covering main mobile communication bands.